The goal of the Imaging & Neuroanatomy Core is to provide technical expertise, assistance with confocal microscopy and image analysis, and training in modern histochemical methodology. The importance of imaging technology in modern biological research has undergone enormous advances that make the acquisition, processing, analysis and storage of digital images an important part of most research. In addition, a core laboratory will provide facilities and technical assistance for histochemical processing of animal tissues and obviate the purchasing of expensive equipment required for these procedures by each laboratory. By coordinating experimental protocols used by each laboratory this core will facilitate progress toward the state goals of each project and enhance the process of interrelating results across projects. The core will also provide the necessary expertise in trouble-shooting histochemical experiments and consult on the analysis and quantification of results. Therefore, the Imaging & Neuroanatomy Core will: (1) Provide equipment and training in the acquisition of frozen tissue sections using both cryostat and sliding microtomes; (2) Supply detailed protocols for immunohistochemical (both double fluorescence and ABC staining) and in situ hybridization (using both non- and isotopically-labeled cRNA probes) histochemical techniques, as well as assist in the optimization of procedures for specific applications. Training and assistance will also be provided for tract tracing studies; (3) Provide access to a 4 wavelength confocal microscope equipped with high N.A. objectives for acquisition of confocal images with exceptional Z axis resolution; (4) Provide facilities for image processing and analysis; (5) Provide training for project investigators in confocal microscopy, digital image capture, processing and analysis. Assistance will also be provided with specific experimental applications.